A wheel hub system of a vehicle may include a hub assembly operatively connected to a joint component, such as an outer component of a constant velocity joint. The operative connection is created by features configured to transmit a torque between the hub assembly and the joint component. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0284736 describes one such wheel hub system in which torque is transferred between a hub assembly and an outer component of a constant velocity joint through engagement of opposing pluralities of teeth formed on facing surfaces of the respective components. In order to maintain the engagement of the teeth, a bolt is inserted through the hub assembly and into a threaded bore in the joint component.
While the bolt is sufficient to securely hold the components together, a problem arises during assembly of such wheel hub systems. In particular, in order to properly secure the hub assembly and the joint component, the components must be held together by an operator prior to inserting and tightening the bolt. If the components are not held in the correct position when the bolt is connected, the pluralities of teeth may not be aligned or seated properly. This complicates the assembly process, requiring an additional operator or separate device to hold the components together during assembly.
Some wheel hub systems include a retaining diaphragm (such as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,518) or a spring positioned on the bolt to urge the hub assembly and joint component toward each other to achieve proper alignment. These potential solutions, however, only assist after the bolt is inserted, and therefore still require an operator or device in an additional assembly step to hold the components together prior to the bolt being inserted.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more problems of the prior art.